dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Completed Super Saiyan Blue
Merge I would totally recommend us merging this with SSGSS, why because the same reason Naruto wiki didn't give Jiraiya's incomplete Sage Mode, a page. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:31, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I disagree, on the grounds that this form is essentially analogous to Super Saiyan Fourth Grade (i.e. a more complete form of an inferior state), which is why I made the article in the first place. Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is essentially Super Saiyan with the stress removed, allowing the Saiyan to fight at full power. This is SSJB with the "leakage" fixed, allowing the Saiyan to fight at full power.—Mina Țepeș 07:01, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: Agreed. We give the other Super Saiyan variants (second, third, and fourth grades) their own pages. No reason not to give this one its own page, especially considering it's manga-only. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 07:07, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Unlike the grade articles, there's no physical change and it's also unnamed so support merging. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:14, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::: There is no physical change in Super Saiyan Fourth Grade either. Many techniques and transformations are unnamed, usually, until the games or V-Jump names them. That is not a reasonable argument for a merger. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 07:33, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::I agree; it is quite possible that this technique could receive a name later on. And as Ten said, Fourth Grade has no physical changes that would make it look any different from Super Saiyan, and yet it is treated as a separate form. Named properly or not, Fourth Grade set a standard, and "Completed Super Saiyan Blue" is similar in many regards.—Mina Țepeș 07:35, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Vegeta said he completed/perfected the technique. No where did he say this is another technique as this article is making it out to be. Per Goku's words, Kale hasn't mastered Super Sayian 2 atm, but when/if she does, the end result is still Super Sayian 2, not Completed Super Saiyan 2. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:46, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::And yet this technique is still different from base Super Saiyan Blue. Rather than operating under the normal method of "transform and attack", this technique forces the user to contain their aura and fight. I see it as no different than Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, which forces the user to constantly utilize the form to adapt to the stress.—Mina Țepeș 09:04, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Dude, the difference is that SSJ 4th Grade was named in the books and noted to be different in the manga. This would be better information on the Super Saiyan Blue page. The only defense is circumstantial and the burden is on both of you to provide where one claimed it was a different. Vegeta in japanese and english outright says “He has completed Super Saiyan Blue”. Not that it’s the new form or its name. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 09:42, August 3, 2017 (UTC)